Darkness of the Soul
by Stupidlamb2154
Summary: A little one shot about Reid and a recent unsub.WARNING!Read with discretion.Mentions violence.


DARKNESS OF THE SOUL

A/N:This one took some research , and by research I mean googling some of the most brutal serial killers and rapists in is the link to Hadden Clarks history who is a arge part of this story.....com/od/serial/ss/hadden_

As young Dr. Reid looked around he realized he was looking at the workings of a modern day version of Hadden Clark. He was standing in a workshop. Not only a workshop but the workshop of a deeply sick man who had just slipped through their was here mere minutes ago cleaning up the remains of his last 'meal'.Did he drive past us on the highway?Thought a distraught agent we just get 45 more people McClain they had found out was this mans name...if you could call him a man at had killed over 45 people specifically women and the men that got in the if that wasn`t bad enough , this monster had cannibalistic tendacies. Reid saw in his mind the pictures on the board back at the station of these beautiful women that were mutilated and Reid looked up he saw what was considered to be the remains of these women , mothers , sisters , list went on forever and yet this monster didn`t seem to care what so ever.

As Reid thought of this he quickly ran up the stairs and out of the garage where he threw up for the first time on a looked at his kids were being scurried away by they know?Did the mom`s know that in this quaint nice little neighborhood they may have been next on this masochists list?No , they didn` would? Doctor Reid went in circles like this in his head for a long time before Morgan came over and said to Reid "Man , you okay ?". "Morgan look what he killed these women and then dressed as them as while they served as his supper." at this though Reid turned away and heaved again and was suddenly thankful for a small some have nothing but the darkness of a soul?

000000000000000000000000000000000

"We are each our own devil , and we make this world our hell" -Oscar Wilde

Reid closed his eyes as Morgan sped the car to 87 miles per hour as the team race to the home of Janet they got there in time she lived and Jonathan went to jail , if not....Faster Reid said seemingly calmly to Hotch currently behind the wheel. Five long minutes later they pulled up to the country house of Johnathans monthers drew his gun and ran up to the door with Morgan and the rest of the team. Reid walked in the open door and followed the trail of blood to the they found Johnathan McMclain holding his mother from behind with a knife too her throat with blood quickly starting to collect hadn`t cut her badly said to a lowered his gun."Johnathan put the knife down"he said calmly."NO!!" yelled the infuriated McClain. "Johnalthan it wasn`t her fault.I know what your stepdad did. He hurt you didn`t he?"Said Reid."She could have stopped him!Her fault!" yelled whimpered quietly as she look at the man that was once her innocent son."No she couldn`t have. He hurt her just as bad. DO o you want to be him? Do you want to hurt people Johnathan? I know you don` don`t want to hurt your own mother.""No,.no" said a now confused Johnathan."It`s not to late Johnathan,it`s never to it." said Reid. The whole team nearly sighed in relief as the metallic sound of the butchers knife hitting the floor rang in there ears. Morgan ran up and cuffed the guy where he and Reid then took him to the car. JJ and Elle sat with Jane McClain as she weeped about her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always has been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincable but in the end , they always fall."-Mahatma Ghandi

Later that night Spencer sighed as he thought back on the events of the last few days. He stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom , his blue plaid pajama bottems dragging at his reached into the back of his medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of Dilaudid and filled the syringe and tapped it gently a few looked at himself in the mirror and realized something.

He dropped the syringe in the trash along with the remaining bottle of didlaudid.

He remembered back to Tobias Hankle and thought of the darkness of not his soul but that of his alternate personas.

He then realized he wouldn`t be touched by the darkness of there souls as he laid down in bed and shut iff the lights.


End file.
